An Unexpected Situation
by Eris O'Reilly
Summary: Postgame, Slash StanAri. Rosalyn accidently walks in on Stan and Ari... doing private things. Things do not end well. Warning: references to sexual acts! More warnings inside.


**An Unexpected Situation**

**Author: K. M. Carthoway**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okage. You know this already, because if I did, they'd be unlockable boy smut scenes. There, unfortunately, aren't any, so therefore, I do not own Okage.**

**Warnings: Disturbing references to nudity and bondage and SEX. Male-on-male situations! HEAVY language! Not for children! (And quite possibly adults.)**

**Opening Author's Notes: **Alright people, this is a little weird. I offer no apologies for it. It's a bit of a sneak peak for the upcoming chapter of my other fic, King and Companion, except it's in the post-game universe. Oh, and Ari is still _technically_ the legal age for adult sexual relations, even though it's a little wrong. (A note for further reference: the legal age in America can be as low as sixteen in some states.) However, I'm still a little confused on the whole age limit of the _portrayal_ of sex in fiction, so I'll just say he's eighteen. Or something. (Stan probably got him a fake ID as it is…)

**

* * *

An Unexpected Situation**

The house before her looked very out of place in the dense jungle she stood in. It was large, but it looked new—new paint, new roof, new landscaping with cute little bushes and flowerbeds. There was even a brand new statue lawn gnome guarding a small sign proclaiming "No Trespassing."

She knew she was in the right place. Boldly, she stepped out of the bug infested mists and onto the freshly mowed lawn that surround the perimeter of the house. Her boots crunched over the thin cobblestone path—also new, she noted, by the lack of grass that grew between the pebbles—as she strode to the front of the home. The home of the Evil King, the man she had been tracking for so many months. It's been well over a year since he failed to upkeep his promise to change her shadow back to its original state, and the time had been tough on Rosalyn. But, despite her troubles, she had finally made it.

Here, it would all end.

Oh, she could almost taste it! And it tasted _so_ sweet…

She kicked in the plain black door, and drew her sword.

.oOo.

"_Staaaaan_…" Ari giggled, craning his head to try to look at the aforementioned man. "I'm getting _coooold_, Stan."

The Evil King spared the boy a glance. The sight of the red head, shackled to the bedroom floor on his hands and knees, with nothing to cover his flesh, broiled Stan's blood like nothing else ever before. His voice dropping to a lust-filled level, he crooned back, "I'll be right there, Slave."

Ari giggled again, wantonly. He shook his rear in the air, knowingly enticing his master. Stan stalked towards him, objects of the most horrible pleasure in his hands. He kneeled behind the boy, nearly out of sight. "Staaan…" Ari called out again, voice breathing in anticipation. "You _know_ what calling me that does to me."

Stan leaned over the naked boy's back to whisper in his ear. "I know. That's why I always call you slave, Slave."

Ari growled deep in his throat, a deliriously lustful sound, and he pushed his body up against Stan's. But Stan moved back away from the pressure Ari desperately wanted. He picked up one of the objects he brought with him, and slipped the silky soft cloth over the boy's eyes. Ari opened his mouth to say something, but the blond man quickly silenced him.

"Hush now," he whispered at him. "The time for talking is over." He stood up, and slipped off the robe he wore, letting it puddle in a pool of fine, violet fabric on the floor. His body as nude as the boy's now, he picked up the next object he panned to use on his slave.

Ari's moans and whines drifted all through their house in the jungle. To their unsuspecting intruder, now stalking silently up the stairs, it sounded odd, and it worried her. She walked a little faster when the voice producing a particularly loud groan sounded familiar. When the voice whimpered a name, "Stan…" she immediately placed the voice and broke into a run up the last few steps to save her friend, all thoughts of revenge forgotten. She pinpointed where they were, and kicked the door open, sword thrust forward and parasol tucked down behind her. The sight would scar her forever.

Ari was shackled to the floor, naked and blindfolded, hands far out in front of him, forcing his head and shoulders low, and his knees shackled far apart, but close to the body, keeping his lower half high in the air. Stan knelt behind the whimpering, sweat-soaked boy, with some… some evil _device_ in his hands, using it to probe at Ari's—

"FOUL DEMON!" Rosalyn roared, and lunged at the Shadow King with a killing stroke. Stan, even through his surprise, had the sense to encase both himself and his boy in an impenetrable shield. Rosalyn's sword clanged sharply against the thick black bubble, and ricocheted off backwards, jarring her arm painfully.

"You bastard!" She cried, tears of anger welling in her murderous eyes. "Get away from him _right now!_"

She hit the black bubble shield over and over, the sound of metal clashing against strong demon magic filling the room to intolerable levels. She could barely hear Ari's voice over the racket.

"Rosalyn! What the hell is SHE doing here?" She missed Stan's scathing reply, which sounded an awful lot like, "Apparently she can't _read_ fucking _signs_."

Rosalyn continued her barrage against Stan's shields, but his roar threw her back. "WOMAN!"

Faltering back several feet, she paused in her senseless swinging for Stan to drop his shield and skittered safely away from Ari. "You listen here, bitch—"

"Bitch? _Bitch_?" Rosalyn shrieked, hopelessly lost in her rage against the man. "You call _me_ a bitch, when you—when you were—"

She sobbed hard once, face flushed and ugly with emotion. Stan was just about to retort when Ari's high-pitched squeal broke the moment.

"STAN! I'm naked over here!" Ari hyperventilated. He pulled helplessly at his shackles. Stan flung a hand out, magically unlocking the shackles and floating his robe over the boy to cover him in the same moment. Ari scrambled up to a sitting position, wrapping the cloth tightly around him. Naked no more, he noticeably regained control of his panicked breathing.

A slight hint of confusion crept onto Rosalyn's features. Why would Stan unlock Ari's shackles and robe him? Ari would surely run away now.

Yet Ari didn't run away. He sat in despair as he watched his master stare down a homicidal swordswoman in nothing but his birthday suit. Stan, however, didn't much seem to care.

Rosalyn raised her sword again, heaving a bit when she growled, "Stan, you… you rapist!" She spat the word out like it was poisonous.

Stan startled for a moment. "Rapist?" He repeated. He caught Ari's eyes for a moment before returning to his stare down with the woman bent on killing him. He put his hands on his hips an growled. "Look here, woman, this obviously isn't what it looks like." He shook his head suddenly, and changed tactics. "And what the hell? You barged into my house and try to kill me? If anything, I should be the one that's horribly offended!" He turned to his attention to Ari, who was already inching his way to the weapon's cabinet. "Slave! Bring me a robe and something blunt so I can bash his idiot's head in!"

Rosalyn could take it no more. She leapt at the man, aiming for his throat. In the nick of time, Stan ducked and dodged the kill and scuttled to another corner of the room. Rosalyn sidestepped and made after him, but a sword digging deep into her back stopped her in her tracks.

"Drops you weapon, Rosalyn." Ari commanded. The sword's tip was deep into here skin enough to draw blood. A drop trickled down the curve of her lower back, and suddenly, Rosalyn was very afraid. Her sword clattered to the ground, the parasol with it, surprisingly not lost in the previous scuffles.

With her hands weaponless and raised, Ari eased the pressure on his sword, giving the woman a little breathing room.

Across from them, Stan looked very smug. "Very good, Slave." He stalked closer to the pair, crossing his arms over his broad chest. From behind Rosalyn, Ari beamed.

Standing directly in front of the woman, Stan leaned in deep, nose nearly touching to hers. "Leave. You saw nothing."

And that's exactly what Rosalyn wished she saw, as she stood in front of the house's door only a few minutes later, sword and parasol tossed at her feet. She shook her head, still horribly dazed and confused, bent to pick up her things, and started walking away.

Inside the house, Stan watched her retreat into the jungle through the window. Ari walked silently up behind him, and softly placed his hand on his arm. With one last scathing look at the figure, the King sighed and pulled the boy close. Ari wrapped his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling into his side.

After a few long moment of silence, he finally spoke. "So… do you still wanna do it?"

Stan's raucous laughter filled the entire house once more.

END!


End file.
